delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Laios Thorden
is one of the main protagonists and leader of the party.Chapter 51 Appearance Laios is a human with short blond hair and brown eyes. His outfit while dungeon-crawling is a set of plate armour. Personality Laios is a very strong fighter and the leader of the party. He is a very calm and gentle person who is excited to try different monster meals. He often uses the knowledge gained from cooking monsters to develop techniques to defeat them. He tends to speak very quickly when excited. Despite his deep knowledge and passion for monsters, as well as in combat situations, he often falters outside of these situations due to an absence of self preservation or common sense towards his objectives. He also tends to lack tact and social skills when dealing with others, often saying everything that comes to his mind to the point where it causes frustration and confusion in others.Chapter 38 Despite this, Laios is extremely friendly and accepting towards others, being quick to forge friendships with other groups and even Orcs, and becoming excited at the prospect of others seeing him as their friend. Relationships Marcille One of the original members of Laius' party. She is loyal to Laios and her party members despite her initial unwillingness in eating monsters. Chilchuck One of the original members of Laios' party. He is loyal to his party and willing to follow Laios' lead in whatever he's cooking. Senshi Joined the party after hearing them argue about eating monsters to survive. Laios deeply respects Senshi because of his knowledge on eating monsters, and Senshi in turn treats him like a student of sorts. The two enjoy talking about how to cook monsters with each other. Falin Thorden Laios' sister who was eaten by a red dragon while trying to protect Laios. Laios set out with his party in the dungeon to rescue her. The two were very close growing up and share a common interest in monsters. Namari One of the original members of Laios' party. Although they've had disputes in the past about weapons, Laios admires and respects Namari's expertise. Laios holds no ill feelings to Namari for leaving the party. Shuro One of the original members of Laios' party. Although Laios thinks highly of him and considers him a friend, Shuro finds his oblivious nature to be troublesome and difficult to deal with. Kensuke A mollusk monster that lives in the sword Laios found while fighting "living armour". It becomes agitated when there's a monster nearby. Izutsumi Also known as Asebi, she was a servant of Shuro but now is a member of Laios's party. She is a half-monster and looks like a cat. She does not like to eat monster's food and doesn't have a good relationship with the members, principally Laios. History Laios received The Dungeon Gourmet Guide (「迷宮グルメガイド」, Meikyū gurume gaido) as a birthday present from his parents when he was a child. He was completely enamored with the book, and would have it read to him when sick. He would also fight with his sister over reading it.Miscellaneous Monster Tales -5- As a child, he was interested in the world around him, at least once bringing home a bug's egg case. During his youth, his precious book The Dungeon Gourmet Guide was thrown on the ground and dirtied by others. He has copied out pages of the book at least once. Laios and his sister Falin grew up in an unnamed village in the north, where their father led the people as chief. After hearing the villagers talk about a ghost in the graveyard, the two snuck out to find it. Unfortunately, the ghost found them first and attempts to possess Laios. The encounter awakened Falin's latent talent for cleric magic, which she used to rescue Laios from the ghost. Although the villagers' fearful reaction discouraged her, Laios assured her what she did was incredible, and if she learned to use it properly she could help people around the world with it. She brightened up at this suggestion, and the two promised to travel together once she learned to use magic.Chapter 26 At some point during his teenage years, Laios became tired of his hometown, in part due to the ostracism his sister experienced due to her magical talent. He then entered the army, but left because he was unable to adjust to life there. He then took on odd jobs from merchants, gradually moving further south and towards the Island.Chapter 52 A year or so after he left, Falin also departed the village, presumably to attend the Magic Academy. While she studied there, the siblings wrote to each other regularly.Chapter 17 Eventually, Laios stopped by the Magic Academy where Falin had been studying, and she insisted on going with him to the Island. The siblings began their adventuring careers on the Island with a gold-stripping group. Laios died at least once to Living Armors during this time (his first death in the dungeon) and was afraid of armor for awhile afterward.Chapter 6 The two would gain experience from this and little else, as they chose to give their earnings to party members who were too ill to re-enter the dungeon.Chapter 32 Three years after their gold-stripping adventures, the siblings had formed an adventuring party that was strong enough to make it deep into the dungeon. Around this time, a door was found in the dungeon that seemed to lead deeper than previously thought possible. The Governor of the Island requested adventurers make a copy of the pattern on that door, so the Thorden party went looking for it but encountered a Red Dragon in the process.Chapter 43 The party was defeated in battle, with Falin unfortunately being eaten by the Red Dragon.Chapter 1 Plot Trivia *He is under 28 years of age. When Chilchuck said he would turn 29 later in the year, Laios referred to him as "Mister Chilchuck", implying Chilchuck is older than him.Chapter 13 It is later revealed that Laios is 26 years old. *According to the extras, he is 3 years older than his sister. She is in her early twenties, which would put him in his early or mid-twenties. *During Laios' dream, he mentions that he hasn't seen his parents in over 10 years.Chapter 42 *When trying to sleep, instead of counting sheep, Laios appears to count satyrs/fauns. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Laios Group